A Past That Catches Up
by Achildundone
Summary: The Grand Line can be a magnificent place, it's also a place of chance encounters. What does Zoro wanna do when he sees a girl from his past? Zoro x OC I claim no rights to One Piece it is ALL Oda's fine work. But Perri's mine as well as a few other minor characters.
1. Chapter 1

Thousand Sunny

Zoro sat on the edge of the green grass on the Sunny. He was drifting into sleep again under the hot sun of the grand line. His thoughts drew him into a dream, a very nostalgic one at that. _In it a girl was running in front of him, her long blonde curls reached the dimples in her back, shown by the shirt she was wearing. She stopped and looked at him smiling. "Geez Marimo what's taking you so long?" She laughed at him mocking his hair. "Sorry blondie I'm admiring the view." He teased her as he admired her curvy body. "Whatever!" She blushed and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. She brushed it off and was running again. "Perri! Wait up!" She was slowly floating away..._ *_**Crash* **_Zoro was awaken by the sound of his Katanas hitting the ground.

"Who's Perri?" The cook smirked. In his hands were two perched drinks on a platter and cakes of some sort, to match. "None of your damn business." Zoro mumbled. He grabbed his Katanas and headed to the lookout. Once inside he began with his weight training. The monstrous weights still couldn't get little miss Perri out of his mind. He'd had thoughts about her and minor dreams like the one from before but never one that stuck. He even said her name out loud. _And the damn love cook heard me. _Zoro thought to himself, _he's not gonna let me live this one down... I wonder what she's is doing now._ Before he could finish his training Sanji called for lunch, so he left the tower deep in thought

"Mr. Swordsman? You seem quite out of it." Robin giggled at the table. With that everyone turned their head toward Zoro, who sat staring at his food. "Yea Zoro! What's wrong?" Luffy's curiosity peaked with his head stretched into Zoro's face. He's was more concerned if Zoro was gonna eat than what was actually wrong with him. A bit of red fell across Zoro's face, as he reminisced about Perri. He shook the thought of her out of his mind. "It's nothing." He said under his breath, he stood up and began to walk out the door. "So marimo, who's this Perri?" Sanji chuckled, and Zoro froze.

* * *

On an island somewhere on the grand line.

"Perri! Get yer skimpy ass up and get back to work. Yer damned father sent you here to work not to sleep!" An old lady called. "Yea yea grams... Only cause he didn't wanna babysit me himself." The young blonde sighed at the dish rag in her hand. "Well if you didn't have a babysitter you'd be off on the other side of the island chopping away at some pirates." Grams began cleaning off the tables around her and Perri grabbed the water bucket at her feet. She took it outside to get fresh water from the pump. When she walked back in, all the girls who worked the bar had assembled after they'd completed their normal chores.

"So who's the new guy this time Katayga?" A girl asked the other sitting next to her. They began gossiping about love. "Ya know, I've never heard Perri mention a guy, ever!" Missy, the bartender yelled. All the others nodded in agreement. "Yea Perri, have you ever been in love?" Perri blushed. "U-uh no... Why?" She sat down. "She stuttered. AHHHH Perri has been in love."

"Well I wouldn't call what she had love." A booming voice sounded from the entrance to the bar. "Oh hey there Vice Admiral Carson!" Grams brought her attention to the man. "I'd say what my daughter and that rift-raft she hung around with had... was child's foolishness." He put his hand on Perri's head and made her make eye contact with him. As soon as he let go, her head fell to looking at the floor again. "Come Perri! I have someone you need to meet." She stood and followed him out of the rickety shack. "Zoro." She whispered quietly enough to please herself and soft enough that her father wouldn't hear.

When the two arrived at the small base on the island, Perri noticed two men standing in front of the door. One was a tall, older gentleman, the other a young man with a decorated marine suit. "Perri this is Alister, he's captain of a whole marine fleet as well as one of the ones trained by Garp himself. He's 24 years old and you're going to marry him." Her father made an abrupt turn and grabbed the guy by the shoulder. He lightly nudged him towards her, the other two went inside to discuss business.

"Wait! WHAT? You can't just throw that in my face and walk away!" Perri screamed at her father. He just locked the door to the base behind him and ignored her cries. She whipped around to face Alister, He was pretty good looking, just not really her type. He was uptight and strict looking, not exactly someone who looked like a _great _husband. Especially someone she was being forced to love.

"So did you agree to this or..?" She nervously brushed her hair out of her eyes and asked Alister. "Well at first I was worried, my dad said you were feisty and inappropriate at times. But now that I have a look at you, you're quite... beautiful." He smirked as his eyes ran up and down Perri's body. "Well that didn't answer my question and I'm not at all okay with it." She pouted and sat on a rock outside of the base. "Your father said you had an obsession with a man who just so happens to have a bounty now..."

"ZORO HAS A BOUNTY!" Perri jumped up and got in Alister's face. "I figured that would get your attention." He smiled and pulled two wanted posters from his coat pocket. "This is Monkey D. Luffy, he's the captain of the Strawhat pirates. To which your "boyfriend" belongs." He joked, putting the wanted posters in her face. "He's a pirate? I can't believe this they're on the grand line!" She was between being elated and worried. "So tell me about this so called love fling you had with him... I'd like to hear." He smirked and sat on a rock, he motioned for her to sit next to him.

* * *

"Like I said earlier idiot she's none of your damn business." Zoro grumbled at Sanji, he tried to hide the flush on his face. "Oh come on, it's amazing for you to even consider a girl let alone call out to her in your sleep." Sanji stood up and lit a cigarette. Robin giggled at the other end of the table, Chopper and Luffy were trying to figure out the situation and the rest of the crew sat in amazement. "You mean to say that Zoro had a dream about a girl?" Nami asked. By now everyone was curious, and began asking questions. Zoro's blood was boiling and he finally burst. "OKAY SHUT THE HELL UP I'LL TELL YOU!" He screamed over everyone. Sanji sat back in his chair satisfied at his work on making the swordsman angry.

"Alright..." He sighed and made an evil face at the cook. "I was 17 and she was 16. I met her while I was pirate hunting with Johnny and Yosaku. I had walked up to a marine base to turn in a few of the small bandits I'd caught in town. Instead of a marine answering the door, she did. She had blonde hair and curls that reached all the way down her back. Her name was Perri Carson, the daughter of marine Vice-Admiral Carnage Carson. One of the scariest looking men in all the blues. He even intimidated me at the time. But his daughter, on the other hand made even the most beautiful flowers look like dirt." Zoro paused and Sanji whispered to Franky. "I'm pretty scared as to what Zoro thinks is beautiful..." He snickered. Zoro threw a knife straight passed his head.

"Shut it love cook. I'd never let you anywhere near her." Zoro sat down again and looked around him again. " She showed us to the her father's office, we did our business with him and she showed us back out the door." Zoro began remembering that day quite fondly...

_"Zoro right?" She asked him_

_ "Yea." He wasn't very interested in small talk. "You're here to cash in bounties right?" She questioned. Zoro nodded and his partners behind him shifted their feet annoyed by the little girl in front of them. They had the bounty men on their shoulders and were ready to get the dead weight off. "Alright come on, I'll show you to my dad's office." She opened the door to let them all in. "You haven't told me your name yet." Zoro smiled devilishly. "Perri!" She turned her head and smirked. She twisted back and rounded a corner that led to a double door. Inside a few men were discussing plans for an attack on a fleet of pirates. "Father, a few men here need to turn in for bounties." The big man stood up and looked at Zoro and his buddies. Zoro shifted on his feet, the gaze the man was giving made him cringe. He motioned for the guards to take the criminals that Johnny and Yosaku had. He handed Zoro the bellies and shoed them out the door. Once outside Johnny and Yosaku took off for the closest bar to spend their share on booze and girls. _

_ "So Mr. Pirate Hunter, what do you plan to spend your bellies on?" Perri leaned on the door frame and Zoro turned in question. "Well I'm not very good with directions, mind showing me around town? I don't know where to go to spend it. I also don't really have anyone to spend it on." He smiled at her and winked. She blushed and her head began to spin. "Uh yea!" She closed the door behind her and slipped into her sandals. "You have a lot of confidence until someone makes you weak at the knees." Zoro teased. "Whatever idiot!" She punched his arm and ran off towards town. She turned a corner, but she soon realized he wasn't following her. "He wasn't kidding when he said he sucked at directions." She mumbled to herself. She wheeled around to go look for him, passed an alleyway. From behind her she was grabbed at her waist. She let out a small squeal but soon recognized it as Zoro. "It's not very smart to scare me like that!" She yelled at him. "Really? Is that so? You're not really that scary little girl." Zoro smirked. He had a tight grip on her waist and lifted her in the air. _

_ In the dark of the alley, he brought her close to him. He could feel the goose bumps on her arm as he played with the little dimples on her back. Even with the darkness he could see the fluster on her cheeks. "You're confidence is failing you again." He laughed. She looked him in the eyes and giggled with him. "Alright let's go Marimo!" She pulled him by his hand into town. They stopped in at a little cafe in town to eat dinner. _

_ "PERRI! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?" A voice sounded outside. He threw open the door, almost making it fly off the hinges. Perri dived under the table. "What the hell? I thought it would take longer for him to come looking." She mumbled under the table. Zoro sat confused and the Vice-Admiral finally noticed him. "PIRATE HUNTER!" Zoro came to an abrupt attention. "The guards at the door said she was leaving with you. WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" He screamed in Zoro's face. Zoro wiped the spit off his face and stood up. All the people around weren't sure if they were more scared of Carson, if they didn't tell, or Zoro, if they did. "She showed me into town and then took off somewhere else, I don't know where she is sir." He gritted his teeth and starred him in the eyes. The Vice-Admiral backed up and looked Zoro up and down. "I hope for your sake the boys don't find her somewhere with you. I'll have you on the gallows and in the ground faster than you could blink your eyes." Zoro didn't quiver or move, he stood his ground strong. The big man walked out of the bar and this time actually knocked the door down and began calling for Perri again. Zoro sat down and took a breath but Perri was already rushing out from under the table. She grabbed him by the arm and shoved into the back kitchen. The others around sat in silence, still stunned from the spectacle a moment ago. _

_ Outside Perri had drug Zoro into the woods on the outskirts of the marine base town and down to a deserted beach. "I came here a lot when I was a kid..." She stared out at the sea. "And not once has my father ever come here to look. It's my safe haven. My peace." She sat in the sand and let it run through her fingers. Zoro sat next to her and put his hand on her waist. "Good cause I do believe that is the first man I've ever met that made me want to piss myself." They both bursted into laughter. "He has that effect on people." She giggled. They looked out at the sea and before either of them knew what was happening Zoro was on top of her. He couldn't hold back how much he wanted her. He'd only just met the girl and was already wanting to kiss her, so he did. Their lips smacked with impact, she had to pull away for air but fell right back into the kiss. That moment was the most passionate thing either of them had ever felt._

_ Perri sat up and pulled her hair back, before she laid back in the sand. Zoro ran his hand up and down her back, playing with the dimples near her hips like he had earlier, making the goose bumps come back again. "Zoro!" She let out in a small whimper. The rest of the night was spent under the stars, just Perri and Zoro. _

He explained it all to his crew, well almost all of it, he left out the dirty details for their own imagination. The entire crew sat in awe. Not one flinched, even Sanji's cigarette fell out of his mouth. "There ya have it. The one and only time I've ever loved someone, now can I go train?" He ask spitefully to his fellow crew members. Franky wiped a tear from his eye and began to sob hysterically. "That's a SUPER love story man!" He let out as the tears came pouring out of his cyborg head. Zoro rolled his eyes and smacked himself in the face in pure annoyance. "Look... she's in the past and I'm sure I'll never see her again. Just forget about all this, it's pointless." He shoved passed everyone and up to the lookout. "We're almost to the next island so let's try and let it go for now, okay?" Nami tried to break the silence. Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to their usual chores, but they still couldn't believe a girl could make Zoro feel that way.

* * *

"I'll tell you that that night was the single handed best night of my life, and nothing more." Perri looked off at the ports. "Dad moved us to the grand line about four months after Zoro had left. This place is amazing, but I still can't get him out of my mind." She sighed. "Why'd he leave if he loved you so much?" Alister asked. "Someone caught us together, and there weren't many bounties coming to the island anymore, so he was running out of money. I told him to go. Now I look back and wish I'd never met him... then my heart wouldn't be this broken, or even this jacked up." Perri sat down. "I'm sorry but even if dad says it I can't mar-"

"PIRATES! ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND!" A man from the town came running up the harbor. The window opened to the Vice-Admiral's office. "Do you recognize the crew?" He screamed down. "It-It's Strawhat sir!" His eyes widened but before he could tell Alister to grab Perri, she was gone. Halfway to town by now. _Zoro, Zoro, Zoro. _


	2. Chapter 2

"No no no no no no no..." Nami said in an exasperated sigh. She looked up at the marine base tower and coward down. "Damnit all!" She fell to the ground and began losing hope. "Just another day in the life of the strawhats." Usopp pulled down his goggles and prepared for the worse. "Calm down would ya, the base is on the other side of the island and we're in town. We could at least settle down and worry when the problem gets to us." Franky calmly stated.

"Uh I don't think that's gonna work." Chopper said pointing to the crowd that had surrounded them. There were whispers going around the people, "It's the strawhats." "They're not gonna last long..." "Did you hear what they did in the east blue and already through the grand line?" "Maybe they can help us!" Zoro took a step forward and the crowd coward back. The two groups stood in complete silence staring at each other. A little girl about the age of ten walked to the front of the crowd. "The big mean marine guy took my mommy! Can you get her back?" She asked with tears filling her eyes. A man that closely resembled her whisked her off her feet and back into the crowd. The strawhats looked at each other strangely and headed off the boat.

In town they found a small restaurant with a bar. Of course the first thing Zoro did was find himself a bar stool to sit on. "So y'all are the pirates everyone's been murmuring about since this morning." The lady behind the bar snickered. "Strawhats was it?" She asked him. "Yea, that's us. But don't expect some big liberation or something." Zoro sneered and took a sip of his beer. "I never asked you to. But I do believe that little girl over there pouting at you... did." She said and pointed in the direction of the little girl from earlier. "Her mother and a lot of other young women were taken from the town about two weeks ago when a few big fat men came into town. The marines said they'd ... investigate, but we all know they're in on it. The fat guys still haven't left and ever since many of the teen girls are missing too." She sighed and looked at Zoro. She could tell there was a bit of pity in Zoro's eyes. He began to turn toward his captain, but was met with the glare of utter death from Sanji. "Do you know what they're doing to them?" Sanji asked the women through gritted teeth. The bar tender wiped a small tear out of her eye and looked at a picture of a young girl. "I could only imagine the worst."

That was all Sanji needed to hear. He headed straight for the door. "Sanji!" Luffy yelled. The blonde man jolted around fast, his eyes looked devilish and harmful. "Wait." Luffy turned to the lady at the bar. "Where are they?" He asked. "I've heard rumors of the marine base HQ." She said, still trying to keep her composer. The people around the bar silenced as they waited for the reply of the monstrous captain. "Zoro! Sanji! Let's go!" All three headed out. "LUFFY!" Nami called. "This is a death trap!" But before she could yell out the rest of her protests, the boys were met with a force of at least two hundred marines. "Super..." Franky said sarcastically. "Yohohoho!" Brook swept himself into battle as well. Zoro unsheathed two of his swords, Luffy balled his fists, Sanji pulled up his leg and with a gust of wind they all lunged forward. Usopp noticed a gleam to his left and without hesitation shot his slingshot there. Within seconds a man was practically on fire from one of Ussop's stars. The fight lasted about ten minutes, with more reinforcements of the marines coming every second. "Easy there boys!" A booming voice yelled over the crowd. "Up there!" One of the citizens called. At first Zoro didn't recognize the ugly face, but as he got closer his heart stopped. In that spilt second, Vice-Admiral Carson put a smirk on his face that could make babies cry. "Well, well. Roronoa Zoro in the flesh!" Everyone looked up at Carson. "I told you that day that you'd regret it!" He jumped down from the roof top he was on and made the ground shake. "Funny thing is, asshole. I'm not afraid of you anymore." Zoro lunged forward. His swords clashed with Carson's. They went into a match of crazy slashes and maneuvers no one else had seen out of the old man. Luffy and Sanji turned to the multiple marines that stood in front of them and began their fights again.

Inward of the port town, Perri was frantically running through the forest. "God damnit!" She tripped over a root, which made her fly forward and land on her hands and knees. "Slow down Perri, I'm sure you'll see him soon." Alister said from behind while he tried to catch his breath. "Well you'll see him on the gallows that is." He laughed at his own joke. Perri tried to stand, but her left ankle was pounding in pain. Through a break in the woods she could see town's people gathered in a cluster. She stood with whatever energy she had in her and began walking towards the shore. Alister caught up to her and gently picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. "NO! PUT ME DOWN ASSHOLE!" She screamed at him. She was kicking and screaming but her ankle was restricting her from much movement. The hilt of Alister's gold tipped sword gleamed in the sun light. She reached for it and barely touched it, her arms weren't long enough to actually take it out.

Back at the head quarters he sat her down on a bench and went for bandages to wrap her ankle. Perri looked around for anything that could help her in getting out, but she was too late. Alister came around the corner with medical supplies in hand. "You almost made it." He smiled. Alister was pretty sincere for a marine. He made jokes and smiled a lot more often than most. "I was in love once too." He said under his breath. "What?" Perri said in surprise. "She's back in my home town. She begged me not to become a marine and truthfully I didn't want to, but you know how dads are. It's their way or you're a piece of worthless shit. So I became a marine and I hoped as I grew older he wouldn't want to control my life, but here we are now." He finished wrapping her ankle and slowly stood up. He handed her his sword, and walked away. "Go you might need that." He smiled and closed the door behind him. Perri sat astonished, then she smiled shyly. She stood up, trying to keep her balance, whatever Alister had done to her ankle made it ten times better. She began limping slowly, this time down the main road. Instead of trying to avoid other people she ran straight through them.

Many marines were running back from the town, fear on their face and Perri was beginning to wonder what was going on. She stopped a young man, who was almost out of breath. "Hey! What's going on?" She screamed in his face. "Your-your father... he's fighting with Roronoa Zoro in town..." She pushed him aside and picked up her pace. "Perri! Are you kidding you're limping what are you gonna do?" The guy called after her. She turned around with the most stern look on her face. Her eyebrows pinched together, eyes narrowed, she had a look of total hate. "I'm going, to stop them." She put it slowly, loud enough for those around her to hear over the commotion. She twisted back around and jogged into town, still limping partially.

When she got there the first thing that caught her eye was a boy with a strawhat. "Well at least I know its them." She scanned the crowd until she finally picked out the green hair. Her father stood above him and she suddenly realized what was happening. "ZORO!" She screamed bloody murder, and the entire group turned and looked at her. She'd fallen to her knees and was sobbing hysterically. "Father PLEASE! No! Don't hurt him!" She got out between breaths. That gave Zoro the chance to get up he backed away and positioned himself again for a fight. "_Wait! Father?" _Zoro said to himself in his head. He turned to face her. He slowed his breathing and met her gaze. The world around him was silent, at least to him. Her mouth moved but he couldn't decipher what she'd said until the blade touched his skin. _Look Out!_

Perri watched as her Father sent a long slash across Zoro's back. "You cowardly bastard!" Zoro said as he kneeled down from the sudden blood loss, he was still recovering from Kuma's attempt to kill him. Carson lifted his sword in a sophisticated manor, but before he could bring it down to kill his prey, his sword was clashed with the sound of metal. Perri took the sword Alister gave her and battled her father for control. "Leave him alone!" She screamed at him, tears in her eyes. "Damn little brat know your place!" He sent her flying, she almost hit the ground but was gracefully caught by a blonde with a curly brow. "You must be Perri." He smiled wide enough to show all his teeth with perverted hearts in his eyes. "Life is unfair." He mumbled.

Zoro stood up wavering and looked at her and Sanji. "Get the hell off of her love cook." He said through gritted teeth. Perri sat up and gripped at her ankle. It was throbbing and Zoro noticed the look of pain on her face. He turned towards the Vice-Admiral. "I need to finish what I started." He put his third sword in his mouth. Perri turned her eye to the sigh before her. "Excuse me Perri-san But may I ask you to take us to the HQ? I think Marimo can handle it from here." She looked up at the two swordsman going at it. She then nodded, Franky lifted her on his shoulder and she directed them to save the girls. "Is that why your all here? To save the girls? How did you even find out about it?" Perri was confused as hell. She wasn't sure whether to trust these guys or not. "We got into town and that was the one thing they were all talking about." Usopp answered her question. "Do you even know WHO you're up against?" She asked them in disbelief. "No, but if our captain says we go... We go." Nami sighed deeply. "So you're Zoro's Nakama?" Luffy asked with a huge smile on his face. "Uh yea. If that's how you wanna put it." She smiled cheesy. "Look. Past that opening is a ship that houses the captured women. When the men first arrived we all thought they were celestial dragons. From what I found out, is that they're pirates by the name of Hoggy Pirates... Their Captain's name is Hog. He's a merciless pig as the name suggests. And my father knows. Basically what I'm telling you, is that he's a dirty marine. Everyone is so afraid of his power that they wouldn't dare tell anyone. He's been doing business sales and conspiring with pirates... No offense. But from what I've heard about the Starwhats, is that you guys aren't exactly like most pirates." They all looked at her with a satisfied smile. "Come on past this hill is the marine docks." She smiled and they began their treck.

"Oh, so I'm serious enough to use your third sword. Well don't I feel special." Carson smiled and lunged at Zoro. Zoro stood back and braced for the impact. "No sir." He paused and looked him in the eyes. "I love her enough that I don't wanna lose her again." When the swords hit, Zoro kept his ground. His eyes closed and with every ounce of will he flung him across the port. Zoro flew through the air and stood over the large man. He put the tip of his sword in Carson's face. "I'm not the little boy from back then. I grew up. And I will fight you man to man for her!" Zoro yelled. He stepped back and put two of his swords away. You're nothing but pirate scum!" Carson spit back at him. "Really? I'm the scum? From what I've heard you're nothing greater than me!" Zoro pointed the other sword straight at Carson. Carson stood up and looked around at the citizens who were cowering in fear. "For this! I'll make sure none of you EVER see your daughters and wives again!" Carson spat at the people around him. Many people began to sob uncontrollably. Zoro pulled his green bandana from his arm and tied it behind his head. With one sword in hand he moved fast towards Carson. "You wanted to fight dirty." Zoro sliced the back of Carson's. He fell to his knees and Zoro stood over him. He untied and bandana and wiped his face. Carson laid face down in the dirt, barely breathing. Zoro spared him his life, but also gave him the humility of a crushing defeat. He looked around and finally realized his Nakama were gone, already on their way to help. "Shit!" Zoro said as he headed in the opposite direction of his destination.

Perri and the rest of the Strawhats made it to the marine base fast. "He's got his own office at the top of the tower, his ship is at the port. He usually has three of his cronies up there with him, the last two guard the ship with the rest of the crew. Those guys may be idiots, but they have strength out of their asses. The guys guarding the ship rely on their brute strength to get rid of people who try to save the girls. So far no one has made it out unscathed. Hog himself has a devil fruit, I'm not exactly sure what it is, it's just something I've heard around the grape vine in the base." She finished her analysis and turned to the pirate crew. "Wow you really have a knack for breaking everything down." Usopp stood impressed. "I guess you could say I'm good at gathering information." She smiled and faced the base. "I'll get us in you just wait for my signal, Luffy right? Can you knock the guy out at the door when I wave you in?"

Luffy stretched out his arm and nodded. "Alright let's go!" She ran for the base door and began to bang. Someone answered, a young marine maybe in his twenties. "Perri you know you can't be in here, your father's orders." He frowned. "You have to help those pirates from town are after me!" He opened the door completely and was met with a fist of Luffy's. "Just tell me where it is, you go help with the girls." Luffy said as he and Sanji rushed past her. "All the way at the top it's the tenth floor!" She screamed after them. "To the docks!" Chopper hopped in the air and yelled. "Are you sure it's only gonna take those two?" Perri questioned. The strawhats looked at her like it was a stupid question. "Trust us! It won't take long. They may be idiots... But they've got strength out of **every part of their bodies**." Nami winked and as soon as she did a crash came from above them. Luffy and Sanji came jumping out with all four of the pirates knocked out and bloodied. _I could really get along with these guys._ Perri smiled and they headed for the marine dock.


	3. Chapter 3

To put it simply, taking out the idiot pirates on that island, was the easiest thing the Strawhats had done on the Grand Line yet. "Where the hell is Zoro?" Nami questioned as she looked around the horizon of the dock. "He's probably lost again." Sanji lit a cigarette and blew out the smoke as he talked. Perri sat on Franky's shoulder and examined her ankle. Chopper hopped up next to her, he tediously looked at it and then concluded his findings. "It seems you only have a sprain. I'd suggest you stay off of it for a week or two. You made it worse by running around on it all morning, even if it was wrapped you still put the pressure on the muscle." Chopper smiled, he wrapped her ankle once more and hopped down from Franky's shoulder. Usopp left to bring the boat around while the rest waited for their swordsman to return. "Well I guess you all do know he gets lost easily..." Perri said from her high perch. "Trust us... We know." Sanji said, he put out the cigarette with the heel of his shoe and leaned against one of the dock posts. "Oi Sanji~~~ you've been grumpy since earlier! I'm hungry~~~! What's wrong?" Luffy questioned. Sanji dropped his head so his bangs fell in front of his eyes. "Life... Is unfair." He said and everyone looked at him questionably. But before anyone could ask for clarification, the sound of heavy footsteps sounded on the horizon. Everyone lifted their head to see the top of a head full of green hair, running towards them.

"You guys are already done?" Zoro yelled from a distance away. Perri began to move but the pain in her ankle shot up her leg. She gripped at it again and looked at Zoro. Her heart beat faster with every step he took towards her. The grin on her face widened and her arms opened wide, with tears in her eyes. "ZORO!" She screamed in a happy cry of relief. Sanji rolled his eyes, and Luffy scratched his head while the rest looked on with warm hearts. Zoro walked to Franky, catching his breath and looked up at Perri. She was sniffling, trying to hold back her tears. But it was obviously not working at all. He held open his arms and she immediately fell forward from Franky's Shoulder for him to catch her. He looked her straight in her eyes and smiled. "Perri." He whispered. His face flushed like crazy when he realized the crew around them were all staring. "Uh Zoro... can we talk somewhere else." She said. Robin and Nami giggled. Franky was bawling with tears rushing down his face. "Yea, let's go somewhere else." Zoro said flustered. He picked her up on his back and walked off.

They walked over to the marine base, it was completely clear of marines and low life pirates. She opened the door with Zoro close behind. As soon as the door slammed shut, Zoro pulled her into his arms. She starred at him for a split second, taking in every aspect of how much he'd changed. His face had aged, his features were more defined, his hair had grown out to be a bit shaggy and his smile had become _much_ slyer. She let her grin match his and in that second their lips locked. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled on it to catch some air. Zoro lifted her up so her ankle wasn't bothering her. He put his forehead to hers and sighed in complete bliss. "You have no idea, how much I've missed this... Perri." He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes again. She'd changed also, her hair still reached her back dimples, and her looks had stayed the same, but there was something in her kiss that was much sweeter. Like a longing for him that wasn't there before, a need. "Did ya miss me?" Zoro asked her smiling in their kiss. With Lips still locked, she answered. "More than you know." They continued kissing, taking breaths when needed. Zoro let his hand slip down to her back dimples. He made circles, to create the goose bumps on her skin. They pulled away from each other and then thought about the inevitable talk they couldn't avoid.

He sat her down on one of the benches and took a seat next to her. "So... a pirate huh?" She asked hesitantly. "Yea... It's a long story." He looked around and back to Perri. "Perri, I seriously thought by now you would have moved on, hopefully you had another guy to hold. I never forgot. But I'm a pirate. That's no life for someone like you. I have to go again." He closed his eyes so he didn't have to see Perri's reaction. Her heart stopped for a second then she took a breath. "I've waited two years for you," She lifted his head in her hand and planted a kiss. "I can wait a little longer if I have to." She smiled with a small tear in her eye. He hesitated before he laughed a little, he picked her and took her outside. "OI MARIMO!" Sanji screamed and pointed above at the marine tower behind Zoro and Perri. When Zoro looked up he was met with the god awful gaze of a furious Carson. "I thought you were embarrassed enough back there that I wouldn't ever see your damn face again!" Zoro yelled up to the man. Carson's eyes were cast over by a shadow, he almost looked devilish standing there. "Zoro... Did he use his devil fruit at all?" Perri questioned, complete fear in her eyes. "He has a devil fruit?" The Starwhats questioned in unison. "Run." She said barely speaking, she climbed off of Zoro's shoulders. "RUN! I've never seen him this mad. Please just trust me!" She kissed Zoro's cheek and pushed him towards his crew."Go you idiot!" She screamed tears forming in her eyes.

"Not without you." Zoro ran and threw Perri over his shoulder. The rest of the Strawhats had already started running towards the boat, Usopp was waiting with terror on his face. Following his gaze, Zoro looked up to see Carson had jumped and was over top of them. "OI! FRANKY CATCH!" Zoro hoisted Perri up and threw her towards the cyborg. All in that second, Carson came crashing down on Zoro.

He had horns on both sides of his head, his upper body had become much fuller and his nose now revealed a ring going straight through the cartilage. His body was as black as soot, and replacing his skin was fur. His face shifted and distorted into a muzzle. He had become a raging bull. "ZORO!" Perri screamed. Franky kept running towards the ship with Perri trying to come free of his grip. Zoro was right under Carson the horns had stuck into the ground on both sides of Zoro's head. Carson raised his head to puncture Zoro's head, but Zoro moved out quickly. "Listen! Listen to me! He has one weakness! One only!" Perri screamed at Zoro. "Grab that damn ring and you can pull him anywhere!" Carson's eyes were blood shot red. "He loses all sense of who he is when he's in this state! Please just be careful!" She was crying again. Zoro smiled, unsheathed his swords for the second time that day and turned to the crazy man. "Two-Sword Style, Devil's horns!" He yelled as he lunged forward at Carson.

He easily deflected Zoro with his horns and threw him into the navy base. A few bricks over head fell to the ground, and knocked Zoro on the head. "TCH-" He rubbed his head and he came up with a not so brilliant idea. Carson came running at full speed, one of his horns were pointed straight for Zoro's chest. To avoid the attack Zoro stuck two of his swords into the building and hoisted himself up. Carson went crashing into the tower, causing it to lose more support. He pulled his swords out and ran to the other side of the tower, Carson close behind. Zoro stopped and grabbed the horns, sending the both of them into the wall and through the building again. Zoro could feel the ribs in his rib cage shatter at the impact. _Chopper's gonna be pissed if I make it through this. _ Zoro held his ground as the walls around him began to shake. He held onto the horns so Carson couldn't move. He shifted his feet and that's when he lost his leverage. Carson threw Zoro in the air and stood under him so that his horns could pierce his stomach. Zoro turned enough that only one horn was able to cut him, and he grabbed the ring.

Carson's eye got huge as he realized what Zoro had done. Zoro's smirk returned and he stood, he flung Carson into the walls around them until the whole tower was shaking. Carson and Zoro both looked up as the supporting bricks began to crumble. Carson stood and grabbed Zoro. In a very deep, almost demonic voice, Carson spoke. "If I'm going down, so are you swordsman!" Zoro tried to free himself yet the strength of the bull was too much. Huge chunks of the wall were falling now and the pressure of Carson's arms squeezing Zoro, were crushing his ribs again. He closed his eyes and reached for the last sheathed katana. "One-Sword Style, Judgment." He whispered, using his sword he slashed at Carson as the walls came crumbling down.

"ZORO!" The crew and Perri screamed in unison. They all hesitated, and waited for the dust to settle. Finally as the dust cleared and the rocks settled into place, one man was still standing. And that man, was Zoro.

It was as if the walls hadn't even grazed him. He was out of breath and bleeding like crazy."GAHHHH ZORO!" Chopper yelled as he ran towards Zoro, he was already pulling things out of his backpack. Perri fell silent and went pale. Zoro's vision was in and out of focus, it took some time but he finally succumbed to the darkness and he blacked out...

* * *

When Zoro awoke, He was on the Sunny and laying in the infirmary. He winced at the sharp pain in his side and slowly stood up. "Seven broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, and one punctured lung." A delicate voice said. "It's amazing you're even still alive, especially after whatever you went through at that last island your crew told me about." Zoro sat in awe. He looked at the girl in front of him in confusion. "Perri, What are you-" He was cut off by her lips on his. She pulled away and embraced him. "You act like I have anywhere else to go..." She smiled and stood up with a clipboard in her hands. "Your crew and I have had some time to get to know each other, they're really nice Zoro. I'm glad you met them, and I'm glad you found me." She walked up the stairs and called for Chopper. He came in nagging at Zoro for sitting up. He rebandged Zoro's wounds and brought some soup. "ZOORRRROOO!" Luffy came yelling in the infirmary. "Perri's our new Nakama! You better not make her cry anymore!" Luffy pouted his lip and glared at Zoro.

"Well tell that damn love cook to stay away from her!" Zoro said through clenched teeth. Perri sat on the edge of the bed and took Zoro's hand. "I'm perfectly fine, you know you don't have to worry about me." She smiled at Zoro. Chopper suddenly busted into the moment. "Now eat your soup or else you won't get any better!" He screamed at Zoro, and everyone around them laughed at the angered reindeer. _"I'm glad I got to see you again Zoro..." _Perri thought to herself, while she prepared for the adventure ahead of her.

* * *

**Guys this is kind of a really short chapter! I'm sorry! Thank you for waiting a really long time for this chapter, just couldn't seem to find the inspiration...*Sigh* It's been a long day... I hope yours was better than mine... Until next time Goodbye lovies~~~**


End file.
